Internet video services provide many instructional videos. However, there is no guarantee of the quality. Many videos focus on the wrong details or convey complicated details too quickly. As a result, it can be difficult to find helpful videos. Some systems attempt to remedy the problem by providing a ratings system for users to rate the videos. However, users can be inconsistent about their reasons for giving a video a high or low rating.
In addition, even if the quality of the videos was consistent, it can be difficult to identify which videos a user might be interested in. Some systems attempt to remedy the problem by allowing users to share recommendations with each other. If a user is dissatisfied with the recommendations, however, it can result in the user giving up on the video service.